The Legend of Yingtai
by edger230
Summary: "It was for told by Master Oogway that the first two legendary Kung Fu warriors in China to ever fall in love and get married would raise a child that would someday not only save all of China, but the entire world as well. It was told to be a creature like China had never seen." This may be true, but how is it possible when the mother is infertile? Inspired by Tarzan.
1. Chapter 1

**Like I said in the first chapter of The Secret Life of a Princess, once I have an idea in my head, I can't get rid of it, and trust me when I say, I've been trying to get rid of this idea! Not because I don't think it's good though. Here's the story.**

It was for told by Master Oogway that the first two legendary Kung Fu warriors in China to ever fall in love and get married would raise a child that would someday not only save all of China, but the entire world as well. It was told to be a creature like China had never seen. Those two warriors happened to be Po and Tigress Ping, or should I say, my wife and I. I could understand the child being a creature like no one had ever seen, due to I being a panda and Tigress being a tiger.

The only problem was, when we went to the doctor, we discovered that Tigress was born infertile, so it was impossible for her to give birth to any children. We were heartbroken when the doctor told us the news.

We walked home slowly. Even slower than the first time I ever climbed the stairs. We were so upset that by the time we reached the top of the stairs, it was about two hours later than if we had gotten back from the doctor on a regular day. We opened the doors to the Jade Palace to find our friends waiting for us with smiles on their faces. However, when they saw how depressed we were, their smiles disappeared.

"What's wrong you two?" Master Shifu asked.

I looked at Tigress, and I could tell that she was too heartbroken to even speak. It hurt to say it, but I took a deep breath and quickly said the heart wrenching news.

"Tigress was born infertile." I looked up from my feet and to our family's shocked expressions.

For a while there was dead silence and I could tell no one knew what to say. I didn't know what to say myself. I looked at Tigress who looked as though she was about to explode. Finally, when she looked like she was hanging by a thread, she sprinted out the door. I had never seen her run so fast. I ran after her as quickly as I could without tripping.

I finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and by that time, Tigress had already crossed the bridge to the village. I ran after her as fast as I could, ignoring my fatigue and as Tigress ran into the woods and I reached the gates of the Valley of Peace, I also ignored the pain in my side.

It seemed like forever when I finally found Tigress, deep in the forest. She was sitting on a rock, next to the Cave of the Living, crying her eyes out. She was crying so hard she was shaking and when she breathed, it sounded more like a gasp for air after she had been underwater for as long as she could. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She must have known I was there, because she wrapped her arms around me and buried her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as well.

"Tigress, I understand you're upset, but why are you crying so hard?" I asked.

"It's- it's all m-m-my fault!" Tigress replied, not taking her head out of my chest.

It took me a second to process what I had heard. "Tigress, how is it your fault?" I asked.

"I… I don't know… I just… just feel responsible."

"Tigress, you can't help being born this way! Nobody can! If you had a choice, I know you'd choose the opposite. Besides, Viper and Crane are dating. Maybe they'll get married and have a child that will fulfill the prophecy." I said, trying my best to reassure her and myself.

"But the prophecy said the _first_ two warriors to get married would have a child that would fulfill the prophecy." Tigress replied, but the look on her face told me something else was wrong.

"Tigress, what's really bothering you?" I asked, lifting her chin so she'd look into my eyes.

"I… I just really wanted us to have a child of our own. Not just because of the prophecy. I really was looking forward to being a mother." she replied as I wiped the tears from her eyes.

Suddenly, before I could reply, Tigress stopped crying and her ears perked up. She looked at the cave.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I hear something. It sounds like… crying. It's coming from the cave." she said. She stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave. She stood silently for a moment, listening. My ears weren't as sensitive as Tigress' so I didn't hear anything. I walked to the entrance and stood next to her.

"I don't hear anything." I said, but by the time I finished my sentence, Tigress sprinted into the cave.

"Tigress, wait!" I said running after her. As I ran into the cave, the deeper I got, I noticed I could hear crying too. It got louder as I ran further and suddenly stopped. I took a right turn and stopped at the end of the cave, where Tigress was standing. Her eyes were wide. I looked in front of me and saw that we weren't alone in the cave.

There were two others there as well. They were asleep. I couldn't figure out what kind of animal they were. They didn't have fur, feathers or scales. They weren't small enough to be bugs either. The closest thing they had to fur was hair on the top of their heads. Judging by their clothes, one was a man and the other was a woman. The woman wore a fancy, but not puffy, orange dress. The man was wearing a brown jacket and black pants. As I took a closer look, I realized the man and woman weren't asleep.

They were dead.

I noticed that the man had blood all over his jacket and the woman's neck looked flimsy. Someone had murdered them. Suddenly, I began to hear crying again. The look on Tigress' face told me that she heard it too. I looked around and noticed that the sound seemed to be coming from under a pile of rocks. I cautiously walked up to the pile and dug away the rocks. Tigress came over and helped. We cleared away the last of them to find what looked like a baby carriage without wheels. It was pink with the hood pulled down. I looked at Tigress and she nodded. I carefully lifted up the hood and gasped.

We stared into the blue eyes of a baby.

This baby was a creature that looked just like the other two we just saw. She had hair on the top of her head that was dark brown and she was wearing pink footie pajamas, which was how we could tell she was a girl. By now she had stopped crying and was looking at us.

Tigress gently picked her up and she looked into her eyes. "What is she?" I asked. I could tell Tigress was thinking.

"When I was younger I read about a creature that looks like this." she said. "It was called a… human. None live in China and no one here has ever seen one. Only Kung Fu masters knew what they looked like, because the only book about them was kept in the Jade Palace and made a secret from everyone else."

After Tigress said those words, the baby snuggled up to her chest. Tigress looked at her curiously and smiled. I couldn't resist how cute the baby was.

"Can I hold her?" I asked. Tigress nodded and carefully handed her to me. The baby looked into my eyes for a moment before smiling at me, babbling and reaching up to me. I smiled back. I put my finger into her tiny hand and she grasped it. I felt a strange bond with her.

Tigress must have known what I was thinking. "You feel a bond too?" I nodded.

"Wait a minute…" Tigress began. "A creature like China has never seen."

I realized what Tigress meant and I realized something myself. "The prophecy never said we had to produce the child, just raise it." I said.

"You think she's the one we're looking for?" Tigress asked.

I looked into the baby's eyes one more time. She smiled at me. "Yes." I replied. For the first time that day, Tigress smiled.

"What should we name her?"

I then remembered a promise that Tigress and I had made a while back. If the baby was a boy, she would name him, and if it was a girl, I would name her. I took a good look at the baby, as she snuggled up to me and fell asleep.

"Yingtai." I said.

"It's perfect." Tigress said as she stroked Yingtai's cheek. "Let's go home." I smiled, and clutching Yingtai, we made our way out of the cave.

**-Meanwhile-**

Two vultures flew back to their secret headquarters in Japan. They reached the cave's entrance and went inside. They reached their leader's throne and bowed before him.

"Lord Kioshi, the deed you requested is done. We have killed the humans, but there was no child." one said.

Kioshi growled. "You were supposed to kill the child! It had to be them! They were the first humans to ever set foot in China!"

"The cave was empty except for two adults sir." said the other vulture.

"The child had to have been hidden! Go back to the cave, and if she's not there, search every bit of China! I don't care how! Find the child and KILL HER!"

To be continued

BTW I chose vultures because they have a bad sense of smell, so they couldn't smell Yingtai.


	2. Chapter 2

Po and Tigress made their way back to the Jade Palace, Yingtai in Tigress' arms now. The villagers noticed them walk by, but no one seemed to notice the sleeping baby girl. As they reached the stairs, they paused.

"Tigress, how do you think the others will react to Yingtai?" Po asked, glancing at Yingtai, who was still fast asleep, snuggled up against Tigress.

Tigress glanced at Yingtai as well and smiled at the adorable infant. "Well, they might be shocked, but I'm pretty sure they'll understand, especially Viper. She's always wanted me to have a husband and child, even before you came."

Po smiled but then frowned. "But what if they don't want us to keep her?"

Tigress frowned as well, but still knew exactly what to say. "I don't know about you, but I won't give up Yingtai. She's _our_ baby. Even if the others don't want her with us, I still want to raise her. I still want to be her mother."

Po smiled. "And I still want to be her father. You're right."

Tigress smiled again. "Well, if we don't go up there, we'll never know."

So the two climbed the stairs with little Yingtai still fast asleep. When they finally reached the top, they found their family sitting there waiting for them. None of them were looking at the stairs the moment Po and Tigress saw them. Monkey and Crane were staring at the sky, Viper was tracing the floor, Mantis was playing with his antenna, and Shifu was pacing back and forth. Viper was the first one to notice that they were back. Due to Tigress holding Yingtai a certain way, Viper didn't notice her.

"Po! Tigress! There you are!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked away from what they were doing and smiled to see the couple coming back up the stairs.

"Are you guys alright?" Monkey asked as they all rushed over to the couple.

"We're fine. We're actually feeling a lot better now." Tigress said, side glancing at Po.

Everyone looked at them with the same question on each of their minds. _How did things suddenly get better?_

"Are you sure?" Shifu asked.

"Honestly." said Po.

"We would have been back sooner, but we got a little bit… sidetracked." Tigress said, and with that sentence, she revealed Yingtai, who woke up and stared at the others. The others looked at the infant, wide eyed. Yingtai looked at them for a moment, before looking back up at Tigress. She began to babble and smile.

"Tigress, is that a… human?" Shifu asked.

Po crossed his fingers behind his back. "Yes, she is, Master." Tigress replied.

Viper was the first one to recover from shock. "She's so cute! Can I hold her?" she asked.

Tigress gently handed Yingtai to Viper. Yingtai seemed confused for a moment and stared blankly at her, but she soon smiled and began babbling again. The others- except for Shifu, who was still a bit in shock- were now looking at Yingtai, smiling.

"So, where are her parents?" asked Mantis, who tickled Yingtai's nose, making her laugh.

Po looked at Tigress and she nodded. "Well… Tigress and I are going to be her parents now."

Everyone's shocked expressions returned. Shifu stepped forward as Viper put Yingtai into Po's waiting arms. "Shifu," Po said. "Someone killed her family. She was the only survivor."

Shifu's eyes widened. "Please." said Tigress, who let Yingtai hold her finger. "We don't want her just because we think she'll fulfill the prophecy. It's only been a few hours and we've already grown to love her. We want to keep her." Po nodded in agreement.

Shifu smiled. "I never said you couldn't. I was just surprised. I never thought I'd see a human, let alone be one's grandfather. You two may keep her."

Po and Tigress' faces lit up when they heard this. Not just because they could keep their child, but Shifu had said that he was her _grandfather._ He _did_ want them to raise her.

"Thank you so much father." Tigress said without thinking. Shifu's smile grew bigger. That was the first time Tigress had ever called him her father.

"We know she'll be the perfect granddaughter." said Po. Yingtai began to reach out to her grandfather. Po gently handed her to Shifu. She babbled eagerly as if to say 'hello.'

"Have you guys named her yet?" asked Crane.

"Her name is Yingtai." Tigress replied.

By now, the sun had completely disappeared from the sky. The whole family walked into the Palace barracks. Yingtai yawned as Shifu handed her back to Tigress.

"Looks like someone's ready for bed." Po said as the five, save for Tigress, all went to their rooms.

"Wait, where is she going to sleep?" Tigress asked.

"Follow me." Shifu replied.

The three walked to Po and Tigress' room as Yingtai fell asleep in her mother's arms. Once they reached the room, Shifu opened the doors and Po and Tigress smiled at what they saw. Sitting in the corner with a big, red bow on top was a baby crib. It was made of dark wood and already had a mattress. On top of the mattress was a small, red blanket with a yin and yang symbol on the front.

"I got it for you two a few days after you announced your engagement. I was planning on giving it to you after you came back from the doctor, so I moved it in. I consider myself lucky that I was too worried about you two after Tigress ran off to return it." Shifu said.

"It's perfect." Tigress said.

"Thank you Master." Po said.

"I'll leave you three to sleep. Good night." Shifu said and walked out the door. Po and Tigress walked over to the crib. It had a small bit of dust on the top bars, but other than that, it looked almost new.

Tigress gently laid Yingtai in her crib and Po put the blanket on her. For a moment, they just watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful.

"So this is what it feels like to be a mom." Tigress said, gently taking Po's hand.

"I could say the same about being a dad." said Po.

"We sure have a cute child on our hands."

"Just think, someday, this little bundle of joy will be saving the world."

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's enjoy the moments now and soon to come as they happen."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

With that, Tigress gently kissed Yingtai's cheek and Po gently tousled her hair. The two walked to their bed and climbed in. They both fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.

Sorry that this chapter didn't have much to offer. I just wanted to make a cute one before things start to pick up.

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin this chapter, I skipped five years in the story. This way Yingtai can learn Kung Fu and some other things can come into the story. Also, Kioshi hasn't found Yingtai yet, but don't worry, things will happen soon enough.**

**Another thing, there's a lot of OCs in this chapter and one of their names isn't Chinese, I know. I just saw this name and loved it. **

**Lastly, (you don't really need to know this, but I was dying to tell you guys) I had the WORST DREAM IN THE WORLD last night! I went to see Kung Fu Panda 3, and to my delight, PO AND TIGRESS KISSED! Why was it a bad dream you ask? Because it was a DREAM! So you can probably imagine how ticked off I was when I was when I woke up! **

**I OWN KUNG FU PANDA!**

**Mantis: No you don't.**

**Edger: Would you get out of here?!**

**Mantis: Do you WANT to get sued?**

**Edger: (sighs and says quietly) I don't own Kung Fu Panda, (smiles) but I do own this flyswatter! (pulls out a flyswatter and runs after Mantis)**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Po and Tigress woke up strangely _before_ the gong rang. Why you ask? Well, it's a little hard to sleep when your five year old daughter is jumping on your bed yelling "FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"Yingtai, the gong hasn't even ringed yet." Po said, not sitting up.

"Come on dad! Wake up!" Yingtai said, as she stopped jumping and resorted to shaking her father.

Tigress finally sat up. "You're quite the bundle of energy this morning, aren't you?" she asked.

Yingtai turned to her mother. "Mom, it's my first day of school!"

Tigress picked up her daughter and placed her on her lap. "Can't you let your father and I sleep a little longer? The gong will ring in about ten minutes." she said, stroking Yingtai's waist length brown hair.

"What do I do until then?"

"Why don't you go to the training hall and tackle that training dummy?"

"Ok, but why can't I go on any of the big equipment?"

Po laughed and sat up. "Because you need to be trained more before you can go on any of that, or you'll end up like me on my first day here." **(A.N. I probably don't need to ask this, but I will. You guys remember what I'm referring to?)**

Tigress chuckled. "Ah memories." she said as Po laughed too.

"What happened?" Yingtai asked crawling onto her father's lap.

"I'll tell you later. Go practice."

Yingtai sighed. "Fine." With that she got off of Po, then grabbed and changed into her usual outfit, which was a burgundy, long sleeved shirt and matching pants. Her shirt and pants both had gold cuffs and her shirt had matching buttons and a golden dragon stitched into it. After changing in a record time, Yingtai looked back at her parents. Po had already fallen back to sleep, but Tigress hadn't quite yet.

"You sure are an excitable girl." Tigress said lying back down.

"Mom, you and Dad's job is to raise me and my job is to make your lives interesting! You can't blame me for doing my job!" Yingtai said **(A.N. I used to say that to my parents all the time!) **With that, she dashed down the hallway.

"I don't." Tigress said with a smile.

Tigress watched her run out on all fours just like her. She may have been human, but other than her personality (which was more like Po's,) she ran like Tigress, she growled like Tigress, she hissed like Tigress, she purred like Tigress and pretty much everything. That was the only flaw with their family. Yingtai had no idea that she was truly adopted. She thought she was a Piger (half panda, half tiger.) They weren't planning to tell her until she was older.

**10 minutes later**

The gong rang and the six warriors greeted their Master. Master Shifu was about to ask Po and Tigress where Yingtai was when he heard someone creeping up behind him.

"Good morning Yingtai." Shifu said before Yingtai could surprise him.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, walking over to face Shifu.

Shifu smiled. "I'm your grandfather and the grand master of the Jade Palace. I know everything. Now where have you been?"

Yingtai smiled. "I thought you knew everything!" she said. The other six tried their best not to crack up, so they all covered their mouths. Even Shifu was trying not to laugh. Po swooped up his daughter.

"Come on my Little Dragon, you can help me make breakfast." He said and carried Yingtai into the kitchen.

So Po and Yingtai made a breakfast of pancakes. Po got the ingredients, Yingtai put them all together (with occasional help from her father) and while he flipped the pancakes, Yingtai set the table. As the warriors all ate their breakfast, she grew more and more excited. Finally, after getting her school supplies ready, it was time for her to go to school.

A million questions were on her mind as she and her parents walked to Shennong Elementary, but she decided to hold them in. It seemed like forever until the trio reached the school. Yingtai looked around and noticed that kids were playing on the playground in the school yard. They were going down a big, yellow slide, swinging on swings, climbing on a jungle gym and more.

Po and Tigress lead her to one of the teachers watching over the children. He was a cheetah and he was wearing a black vest and pants. Yingtai took her mother's hand as they walked over to him. He noticed them when they were about five feet away. He smiled and walked over to them.

"Greetings Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress." he said as Yingtai felt a feeling of pride. She had always found it amazing that two of China's greatest warriors were her parents. The cheetah bent down to face her. "You must be Yingtai. I'm Mr. Zhāng and I'm the school principal. Why don't you go and play until school starts in fifteen minutes?"

Yingtai smiled. "Yes sir!" she said. She almost ran off to join the other children but she turned around and gave her parents a hug.

"Just be yourself and you'll make friends in no time." said her father.

"We'll see you at two o'clock." said her mother.

"Okay. I love you mom. I love you dad." said Yingtai.

"We love you too sweetheart." said Tigress. With that, Yingtai ran on all fours to the playground.

She stopped short and looked around, trying to decide where to go first. After looking, she saw a group of three girls on the swings next to a large oak tree. One of the girls was a leopard, one was a bobcat and the last one was a wolf. Yingtai had always been fond of swings and these girls looked friendly. Maybe she could play with them. She walked over to the three girls and smiled. The girls stopped swinging and looked at her.

"Hi, I'm Yingtai. Can I play with you guys?" she asked.

The wolf began to laugh. "What kind of creature are YOU?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Ruolan, Yuanjun, I need your help here." the wolf girl said, jumping off the swing with the other two following her. "What kind of animal is _she_?" she asked walking towards Yingtai and poking her.

The bobcat laughed as well. "Beats me, Wenling. Maybe she's some kind of monkey."

"I'm not a monkey." Yingtai said, beginning to regret coming over here.

"She's right, Yuanjun, she can't be a monkey." The leopard said, walking toward Yingtai as well. "Not with THIS stuff all over her head!" she said, yanking Yingtai's hair.

Yingtai growled. "I'm not a monkey! I'm a Piger!"

The girls looked at each other and laughed uncontrollably. "What kind of idiot are you? What is a Piger?" asked Wenling. She then pushed Yingtai over and she fell against the oak tree.

"Look you weirdo," Wenling began, "you may think you're some special animal or something, but I can tell that you're just an accident waiting to happen!" Tears began to come into Yingtai's blue eyes.

"Aww…, is the little weirdo going to cry?" Wenling taunted. Suddenly she cried out in pain. So did Ruolan and Yuanjun. Yingtai soon figured out why. Acorns began pouring down from the tree and hitting them on the heads. As they continued to cry out in pain, they eventually ran off, deciding they had had enough.

Yingtai heard laughter coming from the oak tree as a boy, brown lion cub and a girl fox climbed down from the tree.

"I hope that hurt!" the fox said.

The brown lion cub walked over to Yingtai. He was wearing a red vest with matching pants. They both had burgundy cuffs and gold lining around the opening of the vest and the cuffs. He offered Yingtai a hand. Yingtai slowly took it.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Yingtai brushed herself off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me."

The fox walked over too. "No problem. I wouldn't go making friends with them. You'll either end up a snob or beat up." The girl was wearing a dark blue dress with golden lining and flower and palm tree patterns.

"They think their better than everyone else, but we call them The Three Stooges." the boy said. They all laughed.

"Don't listen to them. They say YOU'RE an accident waiting to happen, but their accidents that have ALREADY happened." the girl said.

"Thanks." Yingtai said smiling. "I'm Yingtai."

"I'm Ky and this is Daiyu." said the boy. "If you want, you can be friends with us."

Yingtai's smile grew bigger. "Sure, I would love too." Before anything else could be said between the new friends, the school bell rang.

"Time for class." said Ky as they all walked to the building.

"Who's your teacher?" Yingtai asked.

"Mrs. Joeng." Ky and Daiyu said in unison.

Yingtai smiled again. "Me too!"

They both smiled back and they all ran the rest of the way.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I begin, I just want to say that you should look at my story Kung Fu Goes HOLLYWOOD for an author's note if you are a fan of it.**

**Also, I watched the L.O.A. episode Bride of Po today. It was okay, but it made me very mad for many reasons, since I'm a **_**HUGE **_**TiPo fan. How mad did it make me you ask? Let's just say, I need a new couch… Just kidding, but I **_**was **_**close to ripping it up.**

Yingtai, Ky and Daiyu walked into their kindergarten classroom. Yingtai took a good look around. There were five, circular tables, and a teacher's desk in the corner. There were colorful posters all over the wall, some showing letters of the alphabet or colors or words, a big chalkboard on the wall, and waiting at the door was a black bear in a red kimono. She smiled at the trio.

"Hello children." she said in a kind voice. "I'm Mrs. Joeng."

"Hi, I'm Yingtai and this is Ky and Daiyu." Yingtai -who was never known to be shy- said.

"It's nice to meet you three. Please take a seat wherever you'd like." Mrs. Joeng said, motioning to the tables. The three walked to a table near the blackboard as the rest of the class began to come in. To Yingtai's horror, Wenling, Ruolan and Yuanjun came in as well.

"Hey look, it's the accident kid." Wenling whispered when she was close enough to Yingtai. Ruolan and Yuanjun giggled. Yingtai softly growled.

"Hey look it's the Three Stooges." Ky whispered back, sensing his friend's anger.

"I hate you Ky." Wenling fired back.

"Hate makes you ugly, oops! Too late!" whispered Daiyu. Yingtai did her best not to laugh but didn't do very well.

"You think that's funny, weirdo?" Ruolan whispered in a voice that was supposed to sound threatening.

Yingtai didn't even flinch. "No, it hilarious!" Yingtai fired back. Ky and Daiyu covered their mouths to prevent from exploding with laughter.

"Please sit down children." Mrs. Joeng announced.

"This isn't over." Wenling whispered and then went to sit down. A few other children came to Yingtai's table, but Yingtai didn't notice. She had something else on her mind as she high fived Ky and Daiyu.

"Good morning. I'm Mrs. Joeng and I will be your Kindergarten teacher." Mrs. Joeng began as she wrote her name on the chalkboard. "Let's all start by going around the room and saying our names and our favorite colors. Everyone else will say 'hi' and that person's name. How about you go first dear." she said to Yingtai.

"My name is Yingtai and my favorite color is red." Yingtai said. **(A.N. Mine too!)**

"Hi Yingtai." everyone else said.

"Alright, now you go." Mrs. Joeng said.

"My name is Ky and my favorite color is green."

"Hi Ky."

As Daiyu and the rest of the class took their turns, Yingtai whispered to Ky, "Why does Wenling hate you?"

"It's a long story." Ky replied.

"I don't mind unless you don't want to talk about it."

"I don't mind talking about it, but I would just rather talk when we have more time."

"Ok." she then got an idea. "You guys want to come over to my house after school?"she asked, now whispering to Daiyu as well.

Ky and Daiyu smiled. "We'll have to ask our families, but yeah, that would be great!" Daiyu whispered. Ky nodded in agreement. Yingtai smiled back, deciding not to mention where she lived.

**-Meanwhile-**

Master Shifu sat by the Peach Tree meditating, while Po and the five were busy training. While he was meditating, Yingtai kept coming to his mind. He wondered how her first day of school was going. He wondered if she was making new friends. He wondered what she was learning. He then wondered if she was being bullied. This thought made a bit of fear creep into him, but he quickly shook it off. Yingtai was a smart girl and the daughter of Po and Tigress none the less. She could probably defend herself, but that one small piece of concern was still lurking in him. He was her grandfather after all, and he knew he would always protect her. He loved her, just like he loved all his students. He considered them his children.

He finally began to wonder if he would ever concentrate enough to meditate. _Inner Peace, _he thought to himself, _Inner Peace._

No sooner did he begin thinking this than he heard a voice. _"Hello, my old friend."_

Shifu sat in shock without opening his eyes. Was it… could it be?

He slowly opened his eyes to see the ghost of Oogway standing in front of him. He was transparent and a few peach tree leaves were fluttering around him.

It took Shifu a few minutes to find his voice. "…Master?" was all he could say. Oogway smiled.

"_It is good to see you again. I trust that your students are doing well. Yingtai too."_

Shifu smiled. He couldn't believe his master was here in the… nonliving… air? Well, you know what I mean. Either way, he was happy to see him again.

"Master! It's so good to see you! I have so much to tell you!" Shifu said. He walked over to Oogway but he frowned.

"_I'm afraid I don't have much time to talk with you, my friend. I have come to deliver some news."_

Shifu was slightly disappointed. He wanted to tell his Master about how much things had changed since he had passed away. He wanted to share all the battles they had won, how Po had defeated Ke-Pa, how they had found Yingtai and more. However, he decided to appreciate that his Master was here now. Besides, Shifu realized, he probably knew about all those things. He knew Oogway's spirit still watched over them.

"Yes Master?" he asked.

"_Yingtai must begin her training as soon as possible. Trouble is coming, and she will have to face the danger she was destined to defeat."_

Shifu's heart skipped as his disappointment turned to concern, maybe even fear. "But she's only a child Master! She can't do it alone!"

Oogway smiled. _"She will not take on the journey alone, Shifu. You and your students will train her and accompany her on the journey with the help of three others. I know she knows nothing of her destiny, but she must be informed today."_

Shifu felt a little relieved at the fact that he and his students would help her, but one thing was still troubling him. Who were the other three who were supposed to help?

"_I trust you may not know who the other three are, but when you meet them, you will know. I also know you are worried for your granddaughter's sake, but you must do the same thing you did with her father. You must believe."_

With that Oogway turned and began walking away. Peach tree leaves began fluttering around him. Shifu was still confused but he knew he couldn't stop Oogway from leaving. All he could do was watch him fade away.

"I must tell my students right away!" he said to himself as soon as Oogway vanished and ran to find them.

**-Two o'clock-**

"Goodbye children! I'll see you all tomorrow!" Mrs. Joeng said to the class as they all ran outside. Ky, Yingtai and Daiyu look around to find their parents.

"Ky!" the trio heard. They turned around to find two pigs, a male and a female walking up to them. Ky smiled.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Ky said running up to the two pigs and hugging them. Yingtai was confused for a moment.

"Ky's adopted." Daiyu whispered to Yingtai.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Yingtai whispered back.

"Everyone wonders in the beginning when they first meet him. His real parents abandoned him at the Bao Gu Orphanage when he was a baby."

Yingtai felt bad for her friend. She couldn't imagine never meeting her parents, but as she looked at Ky, hugging his adoptive parents, she knew he was happy with them. She decided she should be happy for him too.

"How was school?" Ky's mother asked him.

"It was great! Daiyu and I made a new friend." Yingtai walked forward. "This is Yingtai."

Ky's mother smiled. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Leung and this is Mr. Leung." she said, gesturing to her husband and shaking Yingtai's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am. Can Ky come to my house and play?"

Ky's mother looked at his father. "I don't see why not, if that's ok with _your _parents." he said.

Yingtai smiled. "They'll probably be ok with it."

Mrs. Leung turned to Ky. "Be home before dark and be polite." she said.

"I will." said Ky.

Two foxes came over at about that time and Daiyu ran to them. Daiyu wasted no time and introduced Yingtai, who soon learned that Daiyu's last name was Sze Ma. Yingtai also asked them if Daiyu could come over and the results were the same.

"So where are your parents?" Daiyu asked after the matter was resolved.

"I don't know." Yingtai replied, but just as soon as she said that, Ky and Daiyu gasped.

"The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five!" they exclaimed in unison.

"They're so much bigger than their action figures!" said Ky.

"Except Mantis. He's about the same." said Daiyu.

Yingtai looked and noticed that, not only had her parents come, but so had Monkey, Viper, Crane and Mantis. She smiled and ran to them.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" she said.

Po, Tigress and the other four noticed her coming. Po swooped up his daughter in a bear hug.

"How was your first day of school?" Tigress said as she hugged her daughter as well.

"It was great! I invited two new friends over if that's alright." Yingtai replied, deciding not to mention the Three Stooges.

"That's fine," said Po. "but your grandpa needs to talk to you when we get home first."

Yingtai didn't think much of it. "Ok, I'll go grab my friends." she said. However when she looked back at Ky and Daiyu, she noticed that their eyes were wide and their jaws had dropped.

She walked up to them, trying not to laugh at their facial expressions. "Yeah, sorry I forgot to mention that the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress were my parents."

Ky and Daiyu snapped out of it. "Why didn't you tell us?" they asked.

Yingtai, for once, was nervous. "I was scared you guys would only want to be my friends for that reason."

Ky smiled. "We wanted to be your friends because your fun to be around!" he said.

"It is cool that you have a Kung Fu master filled family, but we'd want to be friends with you either way!" Daiyu said.

Yingtai smiled and the trio shared a triple high five. "Let's go!" said Yingtai, knowing that she had made some true friends.

She would soon discover how true they were going to be.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

After Ky and Daiyu were introduced to Po and the five, they all made their way back to the Jade Palace. As Yingtai, her friends and her family walked up the steps to the Jade Palace, Ky and Daiyu grew even more excited by the minute. They were about halfway up the staircase (Po lagging more than the kids,) when Ky remembered that Yingtai wanted to know why Wenling hated him.

"Hey Ying, can I call you that?" he asked. Yingtai smiled and nodded. "Do you still want to know why Wenling hates me?" Yingtai grew a little nervous for fear of hearing a sad story, but Ky didn't seem to be getting upset so she nodded again. Daiyu had heard the story before but she decided to let Ky tell it.

"Well, as you probably figured out, I'm adopted. My parents left me at the Bao Gu Orphanage when I was just an infant. I still don't know why…" Ky began, starting to get a little down. Yingtai felt bad and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. Ky looked at her.

"You don't have to tell me if it will make you this upset." she said, smiling reassuringly.

Ky smiled back. "No. I can tell you. Anyways, Wenling was brought to Bao Gu on the same day I was, at least, that's what I was told by one of the ladies at the orphanage. I don't know if she was abandoned or her parents died or whatever."

"Wenling was an orphan too?" Yingtai asked, rather shocked.

"She eventually was moved to foster care and she's still in it to this day." Daiyu said.

"One day when I was almost three, my parents came to the orphanage to choose a child. My father was watching Wenling play and my mother was watching me. According to her, she felt a bond with me, whereas my father didn't feel anything with Wenling. Wenling tried her best to make my father like her, but my mother introduced him to me. He felt the same bond she did and they adopted me. Wenling saw the whole thing."

Yingtai was at a loss for words. That was a lot to go through before you were even five. "When Wenling was moved into foster care, the first house she moved into was a few houses away from mine." Ky continued. "One day I discovered she lived there. I saw her while I was playing and said hi to her when she was playing outside. She didn't even look in my direction so I thought she didn't hear me. I walked over to her and asked if she remembered me. She glared at me and said…" Ky paused for a moment. 'how could I forget the kid who ruined my life?' I was confused until she told me why she was so mad at me. I asked her 'but didn't you get adopted?' Her response was a punch in the face that I didn't realize was coming… until it was too late. Once I hit the ground, she told me she was in foster care… thanks to me and I took away the parents that were rightfully hers. I would have defended myself, but I was too shocked to do anything. She would have beaten me up, if it wasn't for Daiyu. She jumped in between us and somehow broke up the fight."

"That's how you guys became friends?" Yingtai asked. Daiyu nodded. "We honestly thought for a while that there was no other kid who would be a true friend to us. Believe it or not… we were actually friends with Ruolan and Yuanjun for a while."

Yingtai's mouth nearly dropped to the ground. "Are you serious?" she asked with a bit of laughter in her tone.

"We still can't believe it either." Ky said, laughing along.

After a good laugh between the three, Daiyu continued the story. "Anyways, Wenling told them all kinds of rumors about us…" Daiyu paused. It hurt to think about this story.

"You don't have to tell me what she told them." Yingtai said.

Daiyu smiled. "Thanks. So basically, they turned against us and joined her. Like I said, we thought no other kid would be a true friend to us, but then you came along." Ky smiled too.

Yingtai smiled. "How are you able to tell? I just met you guys today."

"It's one of those things where you don't know how, you can just tell." Ky said. Daiyu nodded.

Yingtai looked up and realized they were only a few steps away from the Jade Palace. Ky and Daiyu gawked at the sight of it. "Welcome to my home." Yingtai said. Along with her family and friends, Yingtai walked into the Hall of Heroes. Ky and Daiyu had to force themselves not to start freaking out at all the sacred items. Waiting near the end of the hall was Master Shifu. He smiled at the sight of his granddaughter, trying to mask his worry. Yingtai saw him and smiled back. Ky and Daiyu almost exploded from excitement.

Po nudged Yingtai and once he got her attention, he gestured to Master Shifu. Yingtai understood. She motioned for Ky and Daiyu to follow her. The three walked over to Shifu and bowed.

"Grandpa, these are my new friends, Ky and Daiyu." Yingtai said.

Suddenly, Shifu remembered that Oogway said that three others would join him, Yingtai and his students in their journey. He immediately knew in the exact same way that Ky and Daiyu knew they had found a true friend, that Yingtai's new friends were two of the three.

"Sit down all three of you." Shifu said politely. The three did what they were told. Tigress took Po's hand. Po could understand why. He was nervous too. A million thoughts rushed through his head like whether or not their daughter would want to fulfill her destiny or if she would be able to have even a bit of a normal childhood. He decided to take things as they came.

"Yingtai, I wasn't going to tell you this until you were older, but earlier today I discovered that I need to tell you right away." Shifu began.

"Well, I'm listening." she said.

"Did your parents ever tell you about Master Oogway?"

Yingtai thought for a moment. "…Yes. He was YOUR master." She looked at Ky and Daiyu, who nodded letting her know they knew who he was too.

Shifu nodded. "He was the oldest and wisest of us all. Every time he had a vision, it was correct. When he saw that Tai Lung would return along with the Dragon Warrior being revealed and defeating him, your father appeared to us along with Tai Lung returning and your father defeating him."

Yingtai smiled. Tai Lung being defeated was one of her favorite stories that her father and mother had told her. Ky and Daiyu smiled as well.

"Well, one of the biggest things he ever told me was that someday, the first two Kung Fu warriors in all of China to fall in love and get married would raise a child that would not only save all of China, but the entire world as well."

The three children's eyes grew wide. They all shared the same thought. _That would have to be an incredible child. _

"Just today," Shifu continued. "Master Oogway appeared to me as a spirit." Their eyes grew wider. "He told me that the time is coming where the child will have to fulfill their destiny."

"All by themself?" Ky asked.

Shifu smiled at the young cub. "No, Ky. The child won't be doing it alone. Not only are the Dragon Warrior, the Furious five and I going to help, but three other children will help as well. The children who will help were unknown, but two of them have been discovered. Who the third is, is still a mystery."

Yingtai felt better that the child would have people to help him/her. However, one thing was still bugging her.

"Grandpa, I get why you're telling _me_ this, because it means you guys will be gone for a while, but why do Ky and Daiyu need to know this?" she asked.

"Well, the journey won't begin for a little while. The child still needs to learn Kung Fu as well as the other three children." Shifu replied. "I'm telling Ky and Daiyu this, because two of the children to help were discovered today. Those two are them."

Yingtai's jaw dropped. She looked at her friends, whose jaws had also dropped. It didn't take long for them to get excited.

"Does that mean we get to learn Kung Fu?" the two asked simultaneously. Shifu nodded. The two squealed with delight, but then realized something.

"Wait, does this mean we'll be away from Yingtai for a long time when we help the child?" Daiyu asked.

Shifu grew nervous, but not because the answer was yes. "No, because…" he stopped.

"Because what?" Yingtai asked.

"Yingtai, the child destined to save the world… is _you._"

Yingtai froze. Ky and Daiyu did as well. The two quickly snapped out of it though.

"Ying, this is amazing!" Ky said, jumping up and down.

"We're all going to be Kung Fu masters!" Daiyu nearly shouted.

They continued to jump up and down, until they realized that Yingtai hadn't moved. She still stared straight ahead and looked as though someone had just magically frozen her in place.

"Ying, are you ok?" Ky asked as Po and Tigress walked towards their daughter.

There were a few more moments of silence. Tigress gently tried to hug Yingtai, which caused her to snap out of her trance. She looked at everyone in the room. They were all looking at her. Tears began to come into Yingtai's eyes. She felt as though someone just dropped an atomic bomb. She pushed away her mother's hands and sprinted out the doors of the Jade Palace.

To be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Yingtai ran out of the palace, we all immediately grew worried. What was wrong? Was she scared? Was she upset? Was she angry? I couldn't understand it. She had the coolest destiny out of the three of us. Was it maybe too much for her to handle?

"We'd better go look for her." Po said. We all nodded in agreement.

When we got outside we decided to split up. Tigress and Po went to look around the village, and Shifu and Viper went to check inside in case she decided to go change course and go back in. Monkey, Crane and Mantis went to check the Pool of Sacred Tears, and Daiyu and I went to look by the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. There were so many cool things on the way there, but our only concern was to find our friend. We searched in every possible place she could be on the way with no luck until we finally reached the Peach Tree. She obviously wasn't on the ground, so we tried to look up through the branches of the tree, only to find that there were too many peach blossoms in the way.

"I'll climb up. I'm faster." I said to Daiyu.

"Be careful." Daiyu said.

I walked up the tree and, gripping the trunk with my claws I clawed my way up until I reached the branches. I was small so I could easily climb on each branch. When I reached the top of the tree with no luck, I climbed back down.

"Any luck?" Daiyu asked as I carefully clawed my way back down the trunk. I shook my head when I was back on the ground.

We decided to go back down the hill and see if we could think of another place to look. We double checked every place we had already looked on our way up as we went down. We had no luck once again and finally reached the bottom of the hill.

"Ky, what are we going to do? What if we can't find her?" Daiyu asked, starting to panic. Just as she had finished her sentence, something caught my eye. I ran over to a clump of bushes near the bottom of the hill that would lead into a forest.

It was a golden thread.

Yingtai shirt must have snagged on a branch when she was going through the bushes. I faced Daiyu. "Ying's been here!" I said with a smile, while holding up the thread. Daiyu smiled with hope in her eyes.

We quickly jumped into the bushes and discovered a small path leading into the forest behind them. We quickly dashed down the path, following the footprints in the dirt, while carefully observing at the same time. Not much later, we found a small clearing. It was rather pretty. There was a small, crystal clear pond with a few fish swimming around connected to a little waterfall that wasn't very loud like other waterfalls, and willow trees covered some of the area. The sun just barely peaked through the trees and it shined on none other than Yingtai.

I felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of my shoulders when I saw her. She was just staring at the water, or maybe her reflection. I looked at Daiyu.

"Go find the others." I whispered. "I'll try and figure out what's wrong."

Daiyu nodded and dashed back the way we had come. I carefully made my way out of the last of the bushes.

**-Yingtai's POV-**

I couldn't believe what Grandpa Shifu had told me. Me, a legendary child? That couldn't be right… could it? I felt a lot of things, anger, excitement, shock, but mostly fear. What was going to happen? Would I still have time to have fun with my friends? What if Mom or Dad got hurt? What if Ky or Daiyu got hurt? What about Uncle Monkey, Crane or Mantis? Or Aunt Viper? Or Grandpa? Or _me?_

_What if I failed?_

That thought sent chills down my spine. What would become of the world if I did? So much was expected of me, but I was a five year old child! What could I possibly do? I could feel tears trickle down my cheeks. One of them fell into the pond. I watched the small ripples turn into big ones and eventually fade. All I could hear inside my head was Wenling's words repeating themselves; _You're just an accident waiting to happen… You're just an accident waiting to happen…_

"Ying?" I heard. I easily figured out who it was, since Ky was the only one who called me that.

I slowly looked up. Ky sat down next to me. "Why did you run off like that? I figured you would be excited to follow in your parents' footsteps."

I sighed. I figured I would be too. However, I had figured I would start off smaller and slowly get better. Maybe a couple robbers to start off with. I knew most kids my age wanted to start big like Lord Shen, Ke-Pa, or Tai Lung, but when you grow up with your parents, grandpa, aunt and uncles as Kung Fu masters, you discover pretty fast that the smart thing would be to start small and work your way up.

"I guess… I just… I…" I couldn't figure out what I wanted to say.

"Ying, don't be afraid to tell me." Ky said.

I looked back down. "I'm not afraid to tell you, but I am afraid of my destiny." I said, finally finding the right words and gently nudged a pebble into the pond, creating more ripples.

When Ky didn't say anything, I could sense his confusion. I went on to explain to him all the reasons why I was scared and why I wasn't excited to follow in my parents' footsteps.

To my surprise, Ky didn't laugh. "I can understand. Every day at the Bao Gu Orphanage, I always worried that no one would want to adopt me. When my parents did, I honestly didn't think I was worth enough to have parents at all. I'll tell you what my parents told me. You're scared because you don't have enough confidence in yourself right now. Confidence is something you need to help you succeed."

I did recall my mom and dad telling me something like that when I was younger in one of my bed time stories. Wasn't it the one about Uncle Crane? I continued to listen to Ky's words.

"We all believe in you, Ying. I know your family and Master Oogway would never put you through this unless they believed that you would succeed. We are all going to help you as much as we can, but I have a feeling in my gut that there will be a time where the future is up to you. You can't do it unless you believe in yourself. Besides, it's not like you'll be going into this untrained. You'll be training as well, and don't worry, during every bit of that, Daiyu and I will be right by your side."

I felt a slight bit more confident. Ky was right, my family and friends would be with me through everything and they all believed in me. I then knew Master Oogway hadn't made a mistake. As Grandpa had once said to my dad, 'Oogway was wiser than us all.' I can't say that I wasn't still scared, because I was, but now I felt more confident.

I smiled. "Thanks Ky." I said. Before I could change my mind, I hugged my friend. Ky seemed to stiffen up for a bit before he returned it.

I let go of him and he smiled back at me. "Race you back!" he said.

My smile grew. "You're on!" With that we dashed back through the bushes to find my family.

**I forgot to mention something in the last chapter. I was thinking of possibly having a love triangle between Ky, Yingtai and another character that will come into the story eventually (don't worry, the kids will grow up a little more before this happens.) However, I began to wonder if I should do that, or if it would just be too random. **

**So I need you to tell me! Should I make a love triangle or not? The answer will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**To be Continued**


End file.
